Finding, Forgiving, Forgetting
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke! Sakura gets caught up in the heat of the battle and ends up in a coma. Two years later, she wakes up and remembers everyone but Sasuke. Will she remember him or just block out the memories? SasukeXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story…I've had this idea in my head for a week and decided to write it out…. Tell me if I spell things wrong or right please! O and in the flashback they're 16 and actually now are 18.**

_Chapter One_

_Flashback: 2 YEARS Earlier_

"_Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun! You have to stop! You'll kill each other!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke was preparing to hit Naruto with his Chidori and Naruto was getting ready to hit Sasuke with Rasengan. She had finally seen Sasuke but he wasn't easily going to come back to Konoha. They started to fight and now this bloody mess was happening. Sakura felt weak and helpless as Naruto told her that it was "His fight". She started to cry. As they started to collide, Sakura moved swiftly and got in their way._

_Naruto managed to bring the chakra back into his hand but then his skin started to tear. You could hear his howling for miles. His hand was all torn but he didn't hit Sakura. He had already fainted from the pain. He was on the ground holding his hand but the last thing he saw was Sakura's tears._

_Sasuke was too focused on killing Naruto to notice that Sakura had gotten in the way. By the time he saw her…it was too late. He couldn't bring back Chidori nor manoeuvre out of the way. He hit Sakura in her side as you could hear the bone and flesh burst. It was a sickening sound as Sasuke saw her face as he did this. He didn't mean to hit her…he never would because on those days when he was locked up in Sound he would remember her smile and have a pain in his heart._

"_Urgghhhhh!" Sakura screamed. She then afterward fainted. Sasuke had some of her blood on his face. He bent down and lifted her up bridal style and sat down under a tree. He brushed her hair away from her face and whispered "I'm sorry," Into her ear. Sasuke started to emit a green light into her side and heal her. His efforts were useless but it was all he could do._

"_What the fuck happened here?" Kakashi said as he came onto the site. He saw an unconscious Naruto whose hand was ripped up but was already healing. He also saw Sasuke holding Sakura in his arms under a tree._

"_She's dead," Sasuke muttered. You could easily notice the pain in his eyes and face._

"_Sasuke, did you do this?" Kakashi asked as he rushed over to check Sakura's pulse. It was steady. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief but glared at Sasuke._

"_I didn't want to kill her….it was the dobe…he moved…" Sasuke told him as he started to take short fast breathes._

"_She's not dead…at least not yet…" Kakashi made some hand signs and a bird popped out._

"_Yes?" The small bird asked as he flapped his wings._

"_Go to Tsunade and tell her Sakura is hurt and to follow you," Kakashi ordered._

'_Please be okay…Sakura,' Kakashi thought._

_Two Years Later_

Sasuke had come to Konoha's hospital everyday just to see her. It was his fault after all that she was hurt. She had been in a coma for the past two years. None of the girls like Ino, Tenten and Hinata would talk to him. The guys would talk to him but tried to avoid him. He only had Naruto and a quarter of his old fan girls since the other two quarters were very good friends with Sakura. The other quarter was either married or dating long term.

He would leave a rose and kiss her forehead and whisper "Sorry," everyday just in the hopes that she would wake up and forgive him. She would always somehow grow a smile though. He wasn't forgiven easily. Tsunade pretty much hated him and wouldn't allow him going on any missions for a year and a half. Right now, all he got was D-rank missions. He was alright with it because he got to see her.

Today was the two year anniversary since that fateful night when he put her in this. She was still gorgeous though. Sakura's long pink hair glimmering even though they'd only wash it once a week. Her face graceful and pale yet showed signs of her cheerfulness.

Sasuke truly wondered why he never noticed her as a 12-year old but now regretted it.

Sasuke told himself that on this day he'd give her a plastic rose and not visit her anymore. Instead of whispering "Sorry," he'd whisper "I'll love you till this rose dies,"

Sasuke left the room and planted one last kiss on her forehead. He stopped at the doorway and saw the beautiful Sakura and smiled for the first time in awhile. He slowly shut the door and closed it with a "thud"

As soon as Sasuke shut the door, Sakura's pinkie on her left hand started to twitch. After about an hour her entire left hand was moving. Then her feet started to move. After about three hours her feet were moving. By the next day she was able to look at her surroundings and smile and move her feet and arms. Her voice wasn't quite up to par yet but she was moving along.

Ino entered the room and had a few flowers in her hand.

"Hey Saku-chan!" Ino smiled as she walked in. She put the flowers in a vase and looked at the plastic rose.

"Someone cheaped out, eh?" Ino laughed but left the rose there.

"I-Ino?" An extremely weak voice asked.

"Yes?" Ino spun around on her heel and saw no one and became confused.

"I-It's S-Saku-Sakura…" Sakura said weakly.

Ino's eyes widened and stared down at Sakura and started to squeal "Oh my God! We thought you'd never wake up!"

"Pl-please…let go," Ino started to cry and suffocate Sakura with a hug. Sakura started to lightly cough and Ino quickly let go and sheepishly grinned "Sorry, I just missed my best friend!"

"I missed you too," Sakura smiled as she gave Ino a hug. Sakura was still weak right now but she was only getting better.

_2 Weeks Later_

Sakura was finally released from the hospital and she moved back into her apartment. Everyone has come to see her. They all hugged her and all the girls started crying and Lee and Naruto and Kiba did too. Sakura was supposed to live with Tsunade but she managed to weasel her way back to her apartment. Whenever she fell asleep she would dream about a guy who she didn't recognize. He had navy hair spiked up like a chicken's butt and black eyes.

He'd always tell her "I'm sorry," and "I'll love you till this rose dies," but she had no idea who he was. His voice always echoed after that part in the dream and she'd wake up.

Sakura got up one morning and was feeling pretty good. So she started to get changed and go for a run. She was wearing a black tank top with a mesh top above it. She wore spandex with mesh covering over that too. She pulled her now long hair up into a ponytail and smiled at the mirror.

She opened the window and jumped from with no problem and she was on the 3rd floor before. She started to jog and waved to everybody. Everybody looked shocked that she was even alive. She finally reached the bridge and stopped. She breathed in the fresh air and looked at her reflection in the water. She then sensed a presence. She whipped around and saw someone she didn't know. She outstretched her hand and smiled "I'm Sakura Haruno, and you?"

"Sakura? It's me….Sasuke…remember?" Sasuke looked genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any Sasuke…so let us try this again! I'm Sakura Haruno and you are?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha…don't you remember me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't!" Sakura told him with a bow.

"Oh, it's alright…do you remember Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! Naruto is my best friend! Don't tell Ino or Hinata or Tenten! They'd get mad!" Sakura told secretively.

"Hn," Sasuke was confused. 'Did she remember everyone but me?' He thought.

'**What do you think moron? Of course she did! I mean…we have hurt her physically, emotionally and mentally! Her Inner must hate us!' **Inner Sasuke told him.

'But I told her I'm sorry…does that mean anything?' Sasuke asked his Inner.

'**If it'll make you feel better…I'll say yes.'** His Inner told him who was laughing right now.

"Um...Sasuke-san…are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I thought you'd remember me that's all," He told her.

"I'm sorry, are you my brother or something?" Sakura asked confused.

"No, I'm just…" **'The one who did this to you might make her fall head over heels for you!'** Inner Sasuke said sarcastically. "…your friend…"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Wait, do people say your hair looks like a chicken's ass?" Sakura asked at random.

"Well…some do but hey! It doesn't!" Sasuke said annoyed at her idiotic question.

"Are you sorry for something that happened to me?" Sakura asked.

"Well…." '**Say no! It'll be easy for her to love us again!'** Inner Sasuke told him. "…yes."

"I see! You're that guy in my dreams aren't you?" Sakura asked hopeful.

'**Cha-Ching! What did I tell you? She seriously hasn't changed!' **Inner Sasuke laughed.

"Hn," Sasuke didn't mean to say it but it came out. Sakura's vein started to throb and her bangs went over her eyes and she screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU UCHIHA? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS AND THAT'S WHAT YOU DO?!?!?!? WHY THE HELL DO I LIKE YOU? YOU THE ONE WHO FUCKING PUT ME IN THAT COMA! YOU DESERVE NOT ME! YOU TRAITOR!"

"Opps, sorry! I really don't know what came over me!" Sakura started to bow. Sasuke realized something. 'She said "why do I like you?" So that must mean somewhere deep down…she remembers me!'

**TBC…**

**Well there's the 1st chapter! I'd appreciate it if you'd review!**

**Furry Out!**


	2. Changes and Love

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS! Yes….I suck….So welcome to the next chapter of FFF.**

_Changes and Love_

"Do you remember me?" Sasuke asked her. He wanted to know if her little outburst would have jogged some of her memory. Sakura stared at him for a minute and then smiled "I already told you Sasuke-san…I have no idea who you are. I apologize sincerely."

"What was that little attack you had there a minute ago then?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura became nervous. Her palms started sweating and her eyes shifted their few from Sasuke's eyes down to the ground.

"I have this little problem you see….I have this voice in my head…An overpowering voice really…She sometimes comes out and says her opinion in things when she's mad or when I am. For once…She didn't consult me and I have no idea what she was talking about." Sakura admitted.

"Why don't you get her to tell you who I am? She obviously remembers me." He told her.

"She doesn't come out whenever I want. She only comes out when she believes it's time. Also, I think she sleeps 23.5 hours of the day!" Sakura smiled brightly. Sasuke sighed and walked off.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" Sakura asked. She didn't notice the added suffix. She did unconsciously. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and turned.

"Does someone with my status really need to tell others when I'm leaving?" He scoffed.

Sakura blew up" SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU ASSHOLE! I HOPE YOU GET HIT BY NARUTO WITH RASENGAN! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THE HELL I LOVE YOU! Sure…you're sexy as hell but…besides that…there's nothing." Inner Sakura came out and yelled at him and called him "sexy as hell" Sasuke thought it was high time to smirk.

"Oh dear, I have no idea what that was about…." Sakura became confused and bit on her bottom lip. Sasuke being the prodigy noticed this and saw this as extremely cute.

"Sakura you do know that you were in a coma?" He asked. He help her shoulders and Sakura looked down at his strong hands on her shoulders and then at his pale face.

"I was in a coma for two years from a former teammate. I don't remember him at all though. People tell me that he was really hot, a bastard, a jerk, a guy who defined sexy and should have never been born and should be slapped across the face by me. So…I really don't know who he is." She told me and started to ponder.

"Sakura…the teammate was me…I hit you with Chidori…You were put in a coma by me…" He told her honestly and seriously.

Sakura started laughing "Sasuke-kun, I never knew you thought so highly over yourself! You'd never hurt anyone. I know that. You may be a pompous jerk sometimes like when you left without saying goodbye. Would you really hurt me Sasuke-kun?"

"I would never hurt you on purpose. I didn't know what happened but…It did all because you got in the way!" He told her defensively.

"Sasuke-kun…did this to me? You were the one who left me in that nightmare for two years? I had to be tortured in that nightmare for two years. I FUCKIN BEGGED TO DIE! I wanted nothing more than death. Everyone was dead…everyone. It wasn't just physical pain Sasuke-kun…they even raped me. I felt so…so…worthless. I knew after that, no one would love me. Not even the last living soul. I saw Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Shino, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama die before me. It was your entire fault. If you just stayed in Konoha we wouldn't have had any problems! We wouldn't have gone after you and there would be no fight. Why did you have to leave us…me?" Sakura started to cry.

"Did you really forget me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I didn't want to remember but I did. I lied to you. I didn't want to remember you but I guess you can't forget the person you love." Tears rolled down her porcelain face. Sasuke tried his best to ignore the urge to hug her.

"Sakura, you know very well the reason I left. Itachi…needs to die at my hand. He needs to be dead in the dirt until I feel satisfied. I want to kill…." Sasuke was cut off by Sakura.

"Sasuke, do you really believe killing your own brother will help you? Are you that much of an idiot? The Sasuke-kun I want doesn't need revenge. I know you've been this way since I met you but…I always hope for a brighter day. A day where you smile and forget about this avenger crap. I know it might be hard to hear this from me but…." This time Sasuke cut her off.

"You call this crap? Are you saying I've wasted 10years of my life being an avenger? Sakura…I can't believe I ever thought of you to help me rebuild my clan." He glared at her.

Those words cut her deep. She could feel the tears dying to get out. "Sasuke Uchiha, I hope your brother kicks your ass and it gets handed to you." She spat.

She left the bridge and ran to her apartment. She let the tears fall as she unlocked her door. She opened her door to see a group of friends holding up bottles of sake and a sign that read _'Never Forgotten, Always Loved.' _Sakura smiled and hugged Ino. Tenten grinned while holding onto her husband's arm. Neji sighed as Tenten's grip was tight. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his wife tried to suffocate Sakura. Hinata gave Sakura a slight nod as Naruto kissed his wife's forehead.

Lee wasn't allowed sake so he was given Coke. Kiba and Choji were chatting in the corner. Gaara showed up with is brother and sister. He was giving her a 'You look good considering you just got out of a coma' look. Kankuro was looking her over and smirked. Temari was checking out Kiba. Tsunade and Kakashi were talking with Gai about how youthfulness isn't a pick up line.

Sakura half yelled "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Everyone turned their heads and raised their respected bottles of sake and cans. Lee leaped over to Sakura and hugged her.

"I love you with my entire youthful being!" He told her. Sakura sighed and lightly pushed Lee off of her.

She waked over to Tenten and Neji and asked "So what's up?"

"Sakura…while you were in your condition…you were there when me and him started dating but…we got married!" Tenten squealed.

Sakura started jumping up and down and Tenten joined her. Sakura let out a squeal and calmed down.

"So when was the wedding?" Sakura asked.

"It was six months ago…I'm really sorry that I didn't wait for you." Tenten told her guiltily.

"For all anyone knew…I wouldn't have woken up. I'm not mad! Don't worry! So when does he talk?" Sakura pointed to Tenten's husband.

"I talk when my words are needed," Neji told her.

Sakura and Tenten started laughing.

"I also have news that not even my ice cube here knows! I'm pregnant!" Tenten whispered.

"TENTEN! I'M SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Sakura squealed.

"So when should I tell him?" Tenten asked.

"Now!" Sakura pushed Tenten into Neji. She whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened. He followed by kissing her. Tenten then blushed and then they kept on whispering and kissing.

Sakura walked over to Ino and Shikamaru. She already knew that they were married. She also knew that Ino was constantly mad at him for being so lazy.

"Sakura-chan! I want to tell you something that everybody already knows!" Ino jumped up and down.

"Okay," Sakura nodded and waited for the "something" that everybody knew.

"I have twins! They're both girls! One is named Sakura…I didn't know if you'd wake up or not so…I believed that you would live on in her but you're okay! The other is named…Yuki! She's my little darling. She's so fragile though. Her health is a concern right now because she has lung problems. I'm sure everything will work out though. They're turning one next month!" Ino squealed.

Sakura jumped up and down and twirled Ino around and hugged.

"I am the godmother…right?" Sakura gave Ino a look.

"Of course!" Ino grinned. Sakura smiled and headed over to Naruto and Hinata who were laughing at Temari and Kiba attempting at flirting.

"Kiba-kun is terrible when it comes to flirting, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata giggled. She had stopped stuttering.

"Yeah…Oh hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto noticed Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto and Hinata…what's new?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"We're married but you knew that…I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He told Sakura. She lunged at Naruto and tackled him in a hug.

"Congrats!" She giggled. She got off Naruto and smiled "Sorry, it's just it's always been your dream and I'm happy one member of Team 7 could fulfill their dream!"

Naruto nodded and stood up and kissed his wife's cheek. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He told her.

Sakura smiled and walked over to her two senseis. They were both laughing and talking about former missions that sucked.

"What's up with you two?" Sakura asked.

"Did Naruto tell you about Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep! I'm proud of him." Sakura said with a nostalgic look in her eye.

"Sakura…you've always been one of the strongest ninjas in our village. You still are. I hope that you'll achieve greatness." Kakashi randomly told her.

"Thank-you, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura thanked him and walked over to the Sand brothers. She wasn't going to bother Choji and his buffet of food frenzy. She didn't want to disturb Kiba and Temari with their sad attempt at flirting.

"What is new with the Sand brothers?" She smiled.

"Is this how people refer to us? Sand brothers? I want to be an individual…will you treat me like one Sakura-chan?" The purple faced brother asked.

"Yes people refer to you two being the Sand brothers…Sure I will Kankuro! Sow what's new?" She smiled.

"I have just talked to an angel!" Kankuro told her with a wink. Sakura was disturbed to say the least. She took a step back.

Gaara finally spoke "Excuse my brother. He's worse at flirting than Temari. I do believe he will be engulfed by sand tonight."

Sakura laughed nervously "You're kidding right?"

"I've been planning is death for the past few years." He smirked.

"You. Are. Kidding. Me. Right?" She asked.

"I'm not a freak like I was 5 years ago," He told her.

"I'm going to go now…" She walked away. She decided she would get some fresh air. She knew what she did to Sasuke was wrong but she wished that he could stop bothering her but that didn't work. She was now standing outside her apartment building taking a breather. Her small apartment wasn't meant to hold that many people and it was hot in there. She leaned against the wall.

She noticed someone approaching her. It turned out to be Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. Sakura couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," He told her. Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped breathing.

"Sas-uke…I want to remember the times when my parents were alive. When they weren't killed by some Akatsuki asshole because I killed Sasori. I want to be happy." She told him as tears rolled down her face.

"Sakura…I love you…" He told her. He was practicing. It took him 304 times before he stopped stuttering.

"You're 5 years too late," She told him. Tears kept rolling down her face.

"You know I'm not. I still want you to be mine. So please just…agree?"

"Sasuke! I want to forget everything that's happened in the past 10 years!" She sobbed as she slid down the rough wall and hugged her knees.

"What do you mean 10 years?" He asked confused.

"When I was 8…I met you. Everything in my life changed. I fell in love with a human glacier. You may define sexy but you also define ass." She managed to let out a laugh. It wasn't her usual 'Oh that's funny' laugh or even the 'That's so sweet' laugh…it was a hollow laugh.

"Just except the fact that you still want me and marry me damn it!" He told her. He bent down to her level and kissed her lips softly.

Sakura surprisingly kissed him back.

"Is that a yes?" He pulled away and asked. Sakura blushed.

"Yes," She told him and kissed him. Her hands that hugged her knees were now in Sasuke's hair. It felt so soft and silky.

She pulled away and asked "Your hair felt so soft and silky…how'd you do it?"

Sasuke sighed "You really know how to ruin romantic moments…"

"Opps! Forgive me. On our wedding night…I'll let you do anything you want with me." She winked.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her once more.

"I think it's time everyone forgives my fiancée." She smiled. Sasuke got up and gave her a hand to help her get up.

They walked up to her apartment with their fingers intertwined. You could hear gasps but the pair didn't care. They were content with each other. They were happy and surprisingly in love with each other. Even though Sasuke would only ever tell Sakura that.

**The End**

**I wasn't planning on ending it like this or this soon but it happened. So plz review!**


End file.
